Enemy Attraction
by Liera Antionette
Summary: Cloud travels the night alone to find the fiend he could not kill that day. He gets something unexpected in return. YAOI did you read? YAOI! Please do not read if you don't like guy on guy action. R&R please! Sephiroth x Cloud maybe even Vincent X Cloud
1. Chapter 1

_**Enemy Attraction **_

_By Liera Antionette _

_**Author's Notes:** Okay! This is my first Yaoi story and I'm not sure what category it fits under yet, so bear with me! It's a Final Fantasy Vll thing and the parings are Cloud Strife and Sephiroth._

_This is more of a warning if you don't like guy on guy action so please discontinue reading if this does not fit your fancy. Domo arigato gozaimasu. bows formally _

_Seme is going to be Sephiroth of course…although he looks more feminine than Cloud…_

_Uke is going to be Cloud although he does appears manlier than my darling Sephiroth does…Ah what the hell! Someone is going to be plowing someone so enjoy the story!_

**_Story Start_**

Cloud walked into the run down chapel to where it was rumored that Sephiroth was hiding. He clutched his huge blade in his hands as he began to walk into the chapel. It was deathly silent in the familiar chapel. It was to the point where he could hear his very own heartbeat drumming loudly in his own ears. His ears also rang with his own footsteps as beads of perspiration began to appear all over his skin. A slight moan in the distance nearly caused him to trip over his own feet.

He quickly regained his composure and readied the large blade. He looked around slowly until his Mako green eyes found the unmoving form in the large bed of flowers Aeris had planted so long ago. He laid under the pale moonlight that was filtering in from the roof as Cloud crept closer to what appeared to be the sleeping form of his rival and arch enemy…Sephiroth. Surely enough, there he slept. He looked more angelic than he did demonic and so Cloud raised his blade to cut off his head and kill the thing that was before him.

When Cloud went to slash, the demonic angel opened his Mako green eyes. He looked into the blonde boy's same colored eyes making him stop. "Cloud…" he said in a slight whisper, "…you have returned to me at last." He reached out a hand and touched the tip of Cloud's blade. He froze and could no longer move with those eyes boring into his soul like they were. Cloud shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Cloud…" His melodic voice carried his name with a sweet passion Cloud wanted, but did his hardest to ignore. "Today shall be your last day you walk among the living!" Cloud brought his sword down hard only to hit nothing but the open space of flowers.

He suddenly felt someone's warm breath on the back of his neck as two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind making him instantly drop the sword. "You know you can't resist me Cloud…I know you can't…" Cloud soon felt his tongue trail across the back of his neck making him tremble in response. "NO!" Cloud swung his fist backward only to hit open air again. "Come out so I can kill you, you bastard!" Sephiroth's dark chuckle that filled the empty chapel and Cloud's ears was his response. "You wouldn't kill me Cloud…You just don't have it in you after all." Cloud began a mad scramble to retrieve his weapon, but it was quickly kicked away from his grip. "Damn it all!" He went to kick the figure that kicked his sword away only to find himself looking upwards at the moon.

He was on his back in the flowerbed. Cloud tried to get up, but his arms and legs suddenly felt like lead and they were weighing him down. He suddenly felt so tired and it was like his energy was completely gone. "You're still under my power as you can see…" Sephiroth finally appeared before him donning a long silk sheet. "You try to fight so hard, but as you see you still do not have the power to defeat me after all." He straddled Cloud's hips and lowered his lips to his. "Tell me something Cloud…Why do you resist me so? Why must you always fight what you have always desired?" Cloud's eyes felt heavy when Sephiroth kissed his neck ever so gently.

He shut his eyes as he struggled to say his words. "Because…you are th-…the fiend I am meant to-!" He was cut off as Sephiroth locked his lips with his in a deep, powerful kiss. His thoughts vanished into nothing as Sephiroth's tongue collided with his and began a mad dance like a serpent. He felt those smooth hands snake up his shirt making him moan against his lips at the touch. It felt like heaven was brought to earth for the pleasure he was receiving from Sephiroth. "Do you actually desire me Cloud? The very body of that which you loathe?" He shut his eyes once again as he turned his head away from his alluring enemy making him laugh at the slight resistance.

He leaned up against him, pressing his entire body against his just to whisper in his ear softly. "…I know you desire me to become your koibito Cloud…for I desire you to become mine as well." Cloud's heart skipped a beat. What was this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach? Why was he allowing this horrible lust, this undying ache of longing for his enemy to well up inside him? Sephiroth had quickly tore his shirt off and stroked his smooth chest. Cloud trembled under those very light touches. He could feel his arousal stirring from rubbing against Sephiroth's. He smirked coolly as he began his attack on the helpless Cloud.

He started with his lips, nibbling at them until he finally broke down and granted him access. He thrust his tongue inside the warm depths eagerly as he soon started the torture that would have Cloud at his mercy like he had always wanted him. He abandoned the freshly bruised lips to nip along his jaw line, placing gentle kisses here and there as he made his way to his supple neck. He kissed him there gently before sinking his teeth in eliciting a gasp mixed with surprise and pleasure from his uke. He went to bite harder, but Cloud almost cried out for him to stop. Therefore he silenced him with another of his kisses making him gasp for air afterwards.

Cloud tried to force Sephiroth off of him, but ended up with both of his hands captured and pinned above his head. Sephiroth soon continued to bite and lick his way all the way down to his torso. All of his little ministrations were just too much for Cloud to bear. His arousal was straining hard against his trousers and was probably weeping while begging for release as well. He felt a tongue flick across his chest towards his nipple and began to bite him semi-hard, lick, and suck on it until it was red from the abuse. When a soft, pleasured moan escaped Cloud's lips, Sephiroth looked at him with a devilish smirk upon his fine lips. "Hm hm…Apparently you're enjoying this as much as I am." He leaned up against Cloud and began to whisper in his ear once again. "…Tell me that you desire me and I shall claim you as my koi…"

Did Cloud really want that? Did he really want to become the lover of his enemy? "I-…" Cloud shut his eyes tight and rolled his head away from Sephiroth who had him pinned underneath his body. Was he really going to give Sephiroth what he wanted? "…Just say you'll be my itoshii…just say it…" Cloud sighed as he finally gave into his desires. "…I want you Sephiroth…I have always wanted you." With that being said, Sephiroth grinned in victory as he tore off the rest of Cloud's clothes and his last line defense. Sephiroth looked at the nude Cloud and had the look of worship in his lust clouded eyes. He finally let the silk sheets abandon his body as he climbed on top of Cloud who had a slight blush against his cheeks.

Sephiroth stroked his blonde hair lovingly as his silver hair cascaded over them like the moon. He kissed his uke on the lips passionately and was slightly surprised to have received a response from him. He slid a hand in between their bodies and wrapped it around his throbbing erection. Cloud gasped against his seme's lips as he stroked his weeping member. "You want more, nee itoshii?" Cloud gasped as he stroked him harder. "Tell me koi…do you want more?" "H-H-Hai!" Sephiroth smirked as he trailed his tongue slowly down Cloud's body. Cloud closed his eyes as he dug his nails into the earth below as Sephiroth stopped to tease his nipples again.

He ran his thumb gently over the small slit making his uke tremble with lust he held in for so long. He continued his descend downwards, stopping here or there to place a gentle kiss. He needed him to be as relaxed as he could possible get him for what he wanted him to do. Cloud was squirming as Sephiroth got lower. He was so anxious to feel his now lover's mouth. Sephiroth, sensing that Cloud was losing patient, smirked and then went as slow as he possibly could. He moaned as Sephiroth teasingly touched the tip of his throbbing erection with the tip of tongue.

Cloud tired to buck his hips upwards so he could feel his lips around his shaft, but realized that it was in vain. Sephiroth had his hips pinned and smiled seductively at him. "No, no my kawaii chibi uke-san…I wanna take my time before I have my way with you." Cloud leaned his head back as he shut his eyes tightly. "(Gods! He's torturing me! I can't possibly-!)" Cloud moaned loudly as he felt Sephiroth take his entire length into his mouth. He tried desperately to buck upwards but couldn't as he slowly came up off his manhood.

"Gods Sephiroth!…One-…onegai!" Sephiroth smirked as he blew gentle on the tip of his penis making him quiver. "Nani onegai nee uke-san?" Cloud's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Sephiroth inserted one of his fingers inside him. He pushed down as he felt them penetrate his very being. "I-…Itai!" "Does it hurt itoshii? Do you wish me to stop?" Sephiroth went to remove his head, but with a sudden burst of strength, Cloud stopped his hand from leaving him. "Iie…Don't stop now…onegai." Sephiroth smirked as he kissed Cloud back and took his length back into his mouth while insert his finger and shocking him when he inserted a second. Cloud's moans filled the area and Sephiroth's ears as he felt his climax building fast. He was using his two fingers to stretch him out as much as he could before he could have some actual fun.

When Sephiroth pushed in a third finger to stretch him out completely, Cloud arched his back pushing the digits deeper and his penis down Sephiroth's throat. He smirked inwardly as he started to slowly move them in and out while sucking on Cloud's penis furiously. Cloud moaned and squirmed as he felt it rising faster and faster with each motion Sephiroth would make. He nearly screamed when he finally came in his mouth. He fell back as Sephiroth licked his lips. "You taste wonderful itoshii…"

Cloud was dazed as he heard his words. He thought, for just a brief moment, he could almost hear him purr those words. Sephiroth climbed back onto his body and smiled down at him. "Are you satisfied itoshii?" Cloud looked at him with blurry mako-green eyes and shook his head no. He could feel something new and larger pressed slightly in his entrance. "Do you want more?" Sephiroth was taunting him and Cloud knew it. He shook his head making Sephiroth smirk. He leaned up against him, pushing hi length into him slowly, but stopping when he reached his ear.

He began to whisper seductively as Cloud quivered from his warm body pressed against his. "…I wanna hear you say it itoshii…I want you to say something to urge me on…" Cloud opened his eyes once again and looked into his silvered haired seme's eyes. "I-…I want more Sephiroth…" He smiled and began a fierce kiss with Cloud. He cried out when Sephiroth entered him with one quick thrust. His body began to shake as Sephiroth tried to relax his him with his mouth and hands. After waiting what seemed like an eternity, Cloud wrap his arms around Sephiroth's neck and nodded his head. He moved around slightly and then looked back at Sephiroth. "I-…I'm ready."

Sephiroth kissed him once again as he began to slowly slide in and out of him so he could get use to the feel of this. He was waiting patiently for Cloud's moans to turn from pain to pleasure, until he struck a spot in him that made him thrash violently. "A-…Again! Do that again!" Sephiroth smirked as he began to thrust harder and faster with Cloud's moans urging him on to the brink of insanity. He stopped for a bit to place Cloud's legs on his shoulders and began to go faster. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and stroked top the time of his thrust while with the other hand he was rubbing his inner thigh making him squirm and moan.

Sephiroth soon began to moan as he felt his release edging ever so close. He used the hand that he was rubbing his thighs with to hold his hips as he thrusted harder still. With a loud moan and quick gasp, Sephiroth emptied his very essence deep inside Cloud, who came at the same time as he. He collapsed onto his chest panting heavily as Cloud picked his head up lazily to place a kiss on his lips. Sephiroth finally caught his breath and moved out of Cloud to look at him. "Ashitreu itoshii…" Cloud looked at him with a confused look on his face that soften after Sephiroth kissed his forehead. "Ashitreu…" Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth as he doze off. Sephiroth lay looking at his sleeping face before he sighs heavily. He looks up to the hole in the roof to see that the sun had came up.

He looked into his sleeping face once more and smiled. He kissed his forehead gently and wrapped his arms lovingly around Cloud's waist.

"_I will always have a deadly attraction to the one I call my enemy…Ashitreu…Now and always…"_

_Owari_

Hoped you like my first yaoi! Please R&R! I would like to know what I need to get better at! Thanks!

_**Japanese translations **_

Uke-submissive

Seme-dominate

Koibito-lover or boyfriend

Koi-word is used as love in this story

Itoshii-beloved

Hai-yes

Kawaii chibi uke-san- my cute little submissive one

Onegai-please

Nani onegai nee uke-san?-Please what my submissive one?

Itai-either it hurts or ouch…I can't remember…

Iie-No

Ashiteru-I love you


	2. Chapter 2

**Enemy Attraction **

By Liera Antionette

_**Author's Notes:** Hello everybody! Thanks to some reviews, I've been inspired to write a chapter two to Enemy Attraction. I would like to thank those who read and reviewed this story. Thank you a lot!_

_For he next chap…I was thinking of having Vincent become jealous of Cloud and Sephiroth and make him do something un-Vincent like…not sure yet though…Any suggestions will be welcomed. Flamers are really evil by the way..._

_**Reviews, Reviews!**_

**Blue Baroness: **Thank you for the review! I have to take the time to read some of your stories with Cloud and darling Sephiroth.

**Shiri Matakami:** Gomen! Forget to actually post that! My mistake! It's after the meteor thing end of the game I think…I wanted to make it an angst yaoi thing and I'm currently working towards another chap. Thank you for the review!

**Demon: **I said as clearly as I could if you don't like yaoi please do not read as for a purple gorilla ripping off my flat boobs I don't think that would work because 1. I'm a big chested girl 2. There are no purple gorillas. Thank you and have a nice day. If you're reading this again then it's your own fault.

**Story Start **

Cloud woke up to find himself under a silk sheet, alone. He sat up and touched his head as he tried to figure out if what happened just a few hours ago was real. He looked around to see that the flowers Aeris planted had not been disturbed even if what he thinks what happened really did happen. He clutched the sheet as he shook his head and reached for his discarded clothes and blade. He glanced down at the tip of the blade to see there was a note attached to it. He was surprised to see the handwriting of Sephiroth on it.

"_To my Itoshii,_

_Hai…I know you are currently pondering if we were together last night and to answer that, hai…we were. I have left you Cloud-koi, because I fear that we may have to eventually part ways. If you remember correctly, I still have a desire to rule the world or crush it with Meteor if all else fails._

_I really meant it when I said ashiteru…I honestly do love you Cloud-koi, but either I must due or you must die…That is rule. No matter what the outcome, I shall fight to my dying breath. If you die by my blade…then I shall join you when my time has come. Until then, train hard and long for I will be watching and gathering power…_

_Itsumo…Ashiteru…_

_Sephiroth"_

Cloud balled up the letter as he growled angrily. He still had a duty to do even if it was his lover he had to kill. He squared his shoulders as he put his blade on his back and walked out of the run dun chapel. "So…You still haven't found the bastard who has been terrorizing our world yet, nee Cloud?" He turned around and looked up to see Vincent looking down at him. Cloud froze when he saw the gun-slinging demon. He blended in almost perfectly with the gargoyles there. "Iie…It was another false lead. I'll have to go back and check around some more." He was afraid to look him in his red eyes, know full well that he could easily tell what really happened in there. Vincent spotted the balled up note in his hand, but pretended to pay it no mind.

He got up from his sitting position from beside the gargoyles leapt off the roof, landing next to Cloud. Vincent flexed his clawed hand as he began to walk off. "Come on already…Everyone is awaiting your return at Seventh heaven…" Cloud shook his head as he began to follow Vincent back to the slums of Midgar. While they were walking to Tifa's bar, Cloud saw everyone rebuilding their homes and playgrounds trying to get everything back on track now that the Turks had finally disbanded for good.

As if sensing what Cloud was thinking, Vincent closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "…It is a good thing I stopped being a Turk, isn't it? You would have had another powerful foe to defeat." Cloud blinked at Vincent blankly as he turned around and gave him his usual glare. "What are you talking about Vincent?" He shrugged his shoulders indifferently as he turned back around and continued walking. "…I hate the Turks for what they did to Lucrecia and me…I hate Hojo most of all for what he turned me into. Sephiroth…He is mad and has no way of comprehending what a falling world means…You must kill him without a second thought Cloud, or else…"

He quickly spun around and held his sharp talons at his neck, pinning him against the wall of an alley they were walking through. "…Or else I'll kill you and then him…I do have a form capable of taking him out, but it cost me my humanity and I doubt anyone of you could take me out." Cloud stared back into those cold red eyes and glared. "I'll kill him quickly…" Vincent let him up and took the rooftops. "Let's go SOLIDER…We haven't got the time to waste. Go back to the bar while I round up some information of Sephiroth's whereabouts."

Cloud began to run off as Vincent read the note he had taken form Cloud while he had him pinned. He smirked under his red cape as he pulled up the hood over his head. "(So…The vicious god does have a weakness, nee? Even if Cloud dies, Sephiroth will take his own life…A win-lose plan…)" Vincent vanished within a blur as Cloud walked into the bar to see Nanaki, otherwise known as Red Xlll, in the corner fast asleep. Tifa was at the bar with Barrett and Cid as Yuffie bounced around like she had one too many sugar cubes. Cait Sith was in the other corner, apparently off since Reeve must be asleep somewhere.

"Cloud! What took you so long! I was starting to worry about you!" Nanaki's head jerked up from Tifa's shrilly voice as Yuffie bounced around Cloud who had sat down at the bar. "Cloud! Cloud! Where were you? Where were you? I wanna fight! Come on fight me! Fight me!" Cloud glanced at Yuffie who was literally bouncing of the walls. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Barrett shrug his shoulders as Cid took a shot to the head. "Beats me, but I say the annoying little thing is drunk." Nanaki was swinging his tail as he walked over to Cloud.

He purred as he looked at him. "Welcome back Cloud…I trust that you had an interesting time at Aeris' chapel nee?" Cloud looked at the big red cat with wide eyes. "What happened at the chapel, Cloud? Didja find that monster and kill it!" He looked form Tifa's smiling face to Nanaki's yellow eyes. "Iie…I-I didn't find him. I just spend the night there though." Cloud watched as Nanaki closed his eyes and walked off as Tifa snapped her fingers and continued cleaning the bar. "I so wish you would let me come with you to fight him! I'd show him a thing or two about messing with us!" "Damn right! That monster will wish he would have never picked with us once we get finished with him!"

Vincent had walked through the door as Tifa and a half-drunk Cid had a lively conversation about beating the crap out of Sephiroth and how to how about doing it. He noticed that Cloud had walked away from them and was heading to an empty table to sit at. "Cloud…" He looks up and raises a hand to signal Vincent to join him and then looks back down. Nanaki had lain under the table and was dozing off. "I've found some leads and they say he is near Cosmo Canyon again. I'm not sure if that's true, but we should go check it out." Cloud nods his head as he drinks the last of his straight rum shot. "Let's go then shall we?"

Cloud began to walk out of the bar when Tifa stopped him. "Cloud, wait…" He turned around and looked at Tifa as thunderclouds began to roll in. "I wanna come with you to fight him. We fought him together the last time and I want to be with you when you fight him again and kill him finally!" Cloud shut his eyes as he thought back to the night of passion he shared with Sephiroth. He thought about his kisses and his touches and how gentle he was with him. Was this really the same person that had caused them all that grief for so many months? "I want you to stay here. I only want Vincent with me." "But, why! Why won't you take me along with you!"

It had started to rain as Cloud began to walk away from Tifa. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as Vincent strode passed her. She ran passed Vincent and threw her arms around Cloud. "Can't you see that I'm in love with you Cloud! Ashiteru…" Cloud felt his body lock into place. _"(Ashiteru itoshii…Ashiteru…)"_ Cloud shook Tifa off of him as he ran towards the exit of Midgar. She looked at him as the rain came down harder than what it had started out to be. Vincent's eyes turned into slits as he vanished to keep up with a fleeing Cloud.

He had run back to the chapel and leaned against its closed doors. "Why are you letting this bother you now, nee itoshii?" Cloud looked around, but saw no one. He readied his blade as he stood up. His hair had fallen straight due to the rain and was sticking to the side of his face and forehead. "Don't be alarmed itoshii…It is only I…" His muscles tensed as the doors to he chapel opened. Cloud walked in slowly as he did the last time, but only with a lot more confidence. Sephiroth was sitting in the rafters and was looking down on him.

"She loves you, nee Cloud-koi and you're letting that bother you why?" "Because…Because I-…you…" He lowered his blade as Vincent peered in through the gaping hole in the roof. Sephiroth had jumped down and walked over to the faltering Cloud. "(Kill him why you have the chance Cloud!)" Sephiroth placed his hands on his shoulders and Cloud looked at him with his eyes. "You have the chance to kill me right here and now and yet you hesitate…Doushite?" "I don't want to kill you! Especially after last night! How could I bring myself to do such a thing after we-…" Sephiroth cut him off with a kiss making him drop his blade. Vincent nearly lost control and transformed.

"(Th-this cannot be! Cloud…and…Sephiroth!)" He backed up and sat down against a gargoyle. He balled up his clawed hand as he looked out into the dark rain. His hair was soaked, as was his red cape. He bit his lip and nearly drew his own blood. He crawled back over to the hole once he heard a loud, gasping moan issuing from inside the chapel. He cut his eyes when he saw that Sephiroth had Cloud sitting on his lap and was thrusting inside of him. Cloud had his head on Sephiroth shoulder as he was kissing his cheeks and neck to relax him. Vincent couldn't believe his eyes. He had to be seeing things.

"(Uso…)" He watched as Cloud threw his head back and moaned Sephiroth's name's he stroked him while thrusting harder. "(…Uso…)" Sephiroth had laid him down and made him wrap his legs around his waist as he began to ease in and out slowly at first then picking up speed as Cloud begged him to. "USO!" Vincent punched a hole through the roof making Sephiroth and Cloud stop. "Who's there! If you don't come out, I'll deliver a swift death upon you!"

Vincent made it so he blended in with the gargoyles as Sephiroth jumped through the hole. He looked around, but didn't see anybody. But, he was not fooled. "So…you are the vampire that has an infatuation with my Cloud-koi?" Vincent readied a gun and aimed at Sephiroth's heart as he walked around. "I wouldn't try that if I were you…kill me and you kill Cloud." Vincent gasped giving away his location allowing Sephiroth to grip him up. "What do you mean you psycho?" "It is exactly how I said it. Only Cloud may kill me if he truly wishes to live. But for now…I'll have some fun with the one I call my itoshii." He leaned in closer to Vincent while tighten his grip. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as Sephiroth smirked twistedly.

"Don't try anything on my itoshii or I'll kill you without a second thought. You touch him…I'll know. Vampires always leave marks after all…" Sephiroth kissed Vincent deeply before vanishing and reappearing before Cloud who had gotten dressed. "I'll be near the Gold Saucer if you wish to see me again. Until then my itoshii…train well." Sephiroth kisses Cloud before vanishing with an enraged Vincent jumping down from the ceiling. The rain had gotten harder and it seemed as if it would only get harder, so Cloud sat on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Are you brain dead now!" Cloud looked at Vincent with a confuse look and sighed heavily. He gripped him by his shoulders and shook him. "How could you be in love with the enemy Cloud? How could you be in love with a mad man like Sephiroth? He's not even human!" "Neither are you!" Cloud pushed him off quickly a he stared at him in disbelief. "You weren't human when we found you Vincent...What difference does it make if he is or isn't?" Vincent glared at Cloud as he walked over to him. "I may no longer have a human form, but I'll be damned if you compare me to the soul less bastard one more time. I still have my heart and my humanity."

Cloud looked into his usually cold red eyes to see that they held pain and jealously. "Vincent…I didn't mean it like that." Vincent covered his mouth with his hand. His clawed hand was pressed against the wall near his head. "Either he dies or we all die…it's as simple as that, but before I die…I'll make sure to do what I want to do first." Cloud looked at him as his clawed hand moved itself to his shoulders. "Wha-…What are you doing?" "Something I have always wanted to do since I first met you…" Vincent swiftly leaned in and claimed Cloud's lips with his own leaving him in shock. "Ashiteru…Cloud…" Cloud stared at Vincent in disbelief as he opened his mouth to say…

**TBC…**

**Liera:** Must end it right here! I want to make it drawn out and interesting as possible as I have already done with the twist of Vincent being in love with our feminine blonde, guy Cloud! I wonder why he wasn't so chatty…oh well! I'll fix it with the help of the reviewers! With the down pouring rain and raging testosterone, who knows what will happen next! It seems I drifted off topic a bit, so please excuse me. I promise to make sure it ties with the third chap. Maybe I'll include a Vincent x Cloud lemon next chap…only if the readers don't mind. See ya next chap!

_Translations_

Itsumo Ashiteru- Always love or love always

Doushite: Why

Uso-lie, but used as not true in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enemy Attraction**

By Liera Antionette

_Author's notes:_ _Hiya hiya minna-sama! I'm back again with the third chap to Enemy Attractions! Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story! For this chap, think Kingdom Hearts Sephiroth with the black feathery wings and just in his original costume. I'm am very surprised to see that there are some people that actually like this! Domo arigato gozaimasu minna-sama. (bows fromally to the readers) Oh and before I forget! Please read the bottom for info on the next chap for Enemy Attraction!_

**Reviews, Reviews!**

**trigger happy chaingunner:** Thank you so much for the review! I really hope that I'm doing a good job in writing this fanfic! Hope you all enjoy the rest of the story!

**ShadowAnime13:** Thank you and you shall have a Vincent x Cloud lemon!

**Story Start**

Cloud blinked in confusion. "(This isn't possible...this has to be some sort of joke...)" Cloud's mouth felt dry and he suddenly found it hard to talk. Vincent was looking at him after the kiss with love in his eyes. He soon backed away from him as the rain came down in sheets. He sat near the flower bed as Cloud leaned against the wall in shock. He put a hand over his mouth as he finally found his voice. "Vincent...why? H-...How?" He turned around to look at the startled Cloud and shook his head. "...Ashiteru...that's what I said...I have loved since the first time we met." Vincent moved away from him and sat near the down pouring rain from the gaping hole in the ceiling.

Cloud looked at him in shock. "(This has to be some sort of joke...Vincent just has to be lying!)" Cloud walked over to Vincent and sat next to him. "Why...How could you love someone whose in love with our enemy?" Vincent placed his human hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Because I just do Cloud. Why is that so hard for to believe that I do?" Vincent smirked as he let go of Cloud. "Then again...It is me we are talking about..." Cloud looked at the rain as it came down heavier. "...I will have to killl him with my own two hands soon..." Vincent looked at him as a tear hit his hand. "Cloud..." "It's funny that the person I fell in love with turns out to be the one I have to kill in the end." Vincent balled up his hand as he looked down.

Cloud sighed as he looked at the silent vampire who stood up and began to walk over to one of the rooms inside of the chapel. "Vincent wait..." "Relax...I'm going to see if I can find some blankets or something. We're going to be here for awhile until this rain let's up." Vincent did something no one thought he would...He smiled! Cloud looked at him amazed as it quickly faded and he walked into the dark room. Cloud sighed as he removed his armor and placed his Ragnarok blade beside him as Vincent came walking up with silk sheets. "Found so things...Looks like Sephiroth was sleeping here."

Cloud shook his head as Vincent handed him the sheet and sat down next to him. Cloud looked down as he pulled the sheet around him. "Vincent..." He looked at Cloud to see him staring him. "What's the matter? He looked away from him and took a deep breath. "I-...I wanna forget him. I don't want it to hurt when I kill him." Vincent chuckled darkly as he wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders. "It's gonna hurt regardless because you love him. All I may be able to do is ease the pain for you." "How would you? That pain that is gonna be unbearable!" Cloud went to pull away from him, but Vincent pulled him back into his arms and kissed him. Cloud tried to fight back, but lost his thoughts as the kiss got deeper.

Vincent wrapped his arms around Cloud bringing him closer, deepen the kiss as well. "Let me show right what I will do to ease the pain..." Cloud leaned his head on his shoulder and moaned as Vincent trailed his fangs across his neck before he bit him. Cloud gasped and held onto him, clutching his red cape and some of his hair. "Relax koibito..." Vincent locked his lips with his as he unzipped his pants and began to play with his partial erection. Cloud bit his lip as he muffled a moan. Vincent pushed him backwards and began to strip of his clothes." Are you sure want me to help you forget even though he still lives?" Cloud sat up and kissed him.

"Hai...I'm sure. Continue...onegai?" Vincent kissed him back and slowly removed his clothes. He gently caressed his skin making the boy under making him tremble and sigh. Vincent kissed and trailed his tongue slowly downwards and used his clawed hand to draw slight circles around his nipples making him shuddered and moan. Vincent looked at him and smiled. He has waited a long time for this moment and he finally had this chance. He slide his hands across his torso and took his length into his mouth causing Cloud to moan and arched his back. He bucked his hips and moaned loudly as Vincent twisted his tongue around the tip of his shaft. Cloud moaned as he grabbed his hair, urging him to go faster.

Vincent moaned as Cloud pulled his hair, spilling his very seed into his mouth. Vincent growled as he bit Cloud in his neck as he quickly sheathed himself inside him. Cloud cried out as Vincent licked his lips from Cloud's blood. "You taste as sweet as I have always imagined." Cloud's body was racked with shakes as Vincent stayed completely still, stroking his skin with his hands and kissing him gently. When Cloud stopped shaking, he touched Vincent's face. He pulled him close as he kissed making him start his smooth flow of love making. Cloud moaned as he dug his nails into his back as Vincent buried his head in his shoulder, moaning with each thrust.

"Faster Vincent! Onegai? Gods go faster!" "Nngn.." Vincent propped his legs on his shoulder and thrust harder and harder hitting Cloud's spot over and over again. He tried to thrash about, but Vincent held him still. He filled his entire being so quickly and gave him much more pleasure than he could imagine. He opened his eyes and looked into the ruby red eyes of his new found lover. Vincent picked up his speed as he felt his climax nearing. Cloud arched his back high off the ground and into his lover as he came. Vincent moaned, nearly screaming Cloud's name as he filled his passage even more.

He collapsed and took short breathes as Cloud wrapped his arms around him. "...You see? I can easily calm your pain if you allow it..." Vincent kissed him deeply as someone watched them from the shadows. "That bastard vampire...I told him never to touch my itoshii...Now to start the chase and killings!" Sephiroth took off with his black wings catching the wind quickly as the rain slowed down.

**Liera:** Listen up people! I had already typed the fourth chap, but a virus on my pc has deleted everything and I have been trying to get it back, but I have not been able to. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post the fourth chapter, but it will be posted in a couple of more days. I want to thank those that have been checking on this story to see any new post and trust me. You all will get a good one! Promise! Jaa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Enemy Attraction**

_By Liera Antionette_

_**Author's Notes:** It's been awhile hasn't it minna-sama! I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. You see my pc had this nasty virus that deleted everything on the hard drive including the last two chapters! I had it saved on a floppy, demo…that became corrupted, but here it is! I've finally posted the forth chapter! Please continue to read my work and tell me what you think in the reviews as usual. Now about the fic! My beloved Vincent has undergone a little tweaking. He will have wings and a new final form. I thought it would be much more interesting that way. Thank you readers!_

_**Fair Warning**: My fight scenes are on the weak side so please don't mind them…I'm so terrible at writing them, but the only way to get better is to keep doing them._

**Story**

Vincent and cloud lay together in with their limbs intertwined within the silk sheets that Vincent had found earlier. Cloud yawned as he realized the rain had finally stopped and night had fallen silently as it has always done. He sat up as he looked around, rubbing his neck as he did so. He soon felt the puncture wounds there and it mad him look at the slumbering vampire beside him. His face was not obstructed by the red cloak he normally keeps around him and for the first time, Cloud could see his beauty he kept hidden from the rest of the world. Cloud touched his cheek, making Vincent moan softly in return. He smiled inwardly before he went to go look for the clothes they had discarded while in the midst of their love making. He found them folded neatly with a long black feather resting on top of them. Confused, he picked the feather up and looked at it. It was glossy and very soft to the touch. "(This feather…where have I seen it before? It kindda reminds me of…him…)" He looked down as he clutched the feather in his hands as he tried his hardest not to think of Sephiroth. Just before he was claimed by Vincent…he was with Sephiroth moments before.

He felt his heart constrict just at the mere thought of the one he loved so much. He looked at the feather while remembering his skilled touches, the way he looked at him, and those kisses….Yes those kissed that one would swear it was a sin to experience. Cloud sighed longingly, but something important had soon dawned on him. He had soon realized that if this feather was here then that could only mean on possible thing. "(He-…He saw….This feather-…This feather is his! He was here and he saw me with someone else!)" Cloud hastily pulled on his clothes and tumbled out the chapel doors to find a battered Nanaki stumbling up. "Red Xlll? What the hell happened to you? Where are all the others?" Nanaki collapsed before he had a chance to say anything and Cloud quickly dashed to his side. "Nanaki!" He lifted his head up to see if he was still breathing. "Tell me what happened Nanaki! Talk to me please!" His eyes could barely open and he drew in a ragged breath. "It was him…an angel of doom riding forth on wings as black as the flames of hell…He attacked us…he killed everyone…" Cloud's heart fell. No…that couldn't be right…Nanaki had to be lying. "Wha-…what?" "They're all dead…Yuffie, Barret…Cid, Tifa…They're all…gone…" The big cat passed out from his major loss of blood. His golden bangles were stained with his blood from the various slashes all over his body. Even his prized Indian headdress was covered his crimson blood that flowed from the gash on his head.

"Oh god…oh god no…Nanaki….NANAKI!" Vincent was walking out of Aeris' chapel to find Cloud in a slight panic because Nanaki would not open his eyes. "What has happened to Nanaki?" Cloud looked at Vincent with fear in his Mako green eyes. "He-…He killed them all…Yuffie, Tifa, Barret, Cid…they're all gone…" Sephiroth had slain all those he had ever dared to even care about. "So…it seems that the overgrown housecat served his purpose after all." Vincent looked up to see Sephiroth standing on the head of a gargoyle with his black wings outstretched. Vincent's garnet eyes turned into slits as Cloud healed Nanaki with his Cure Materia. "Kisama…" Sephiroth used his black angelic-like wings to catch the wind and hover in the sky with a crude smirk upon his lips. "I told you never to touch my itoshii, bastard vampire, demo you ignored my simple warnings and still went after him." Nanaki had finally regained consciousness while Cloud watched as Vincent leapt onto the rooftops with the look of death in his usually emotionless eyes.

Sephiroth chuckled while Nanaki tried to stand on shaky legs. "You're a monster that needs to be dealt with and I'm just the vampire to do it!" "Fierce words coming from someone who had their own friends killed." Cloud looked up again while helping Nanaki to stay stranding. Vincent had landed on another roof while glaring at the smirking fiend. "What is he taking about Vincent?" He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "…I was told not to touch you, but I ignored him as he said and did anyway…" "And I made you both pay by killing all of the ones you both ever cared for. What's mine shall always belong to me." Vincent said nothing as large black demonic looking wings arched from his back. "Enough of your games Sephiroth!" Vincent took to the air, charging Sephiroth who drew his Masamune from thin air.

"Cloud…I don't think that Vincent will be able to defeat Sephiroth alone. I don't think I have enough strength to summon the comet Cosmo Memory, but I think you may be able to summon one strong enough to take him out." Cloud looked up to see Vincent block a slash at his throat with his clawed hand and retaliate with a shot that would have hit him in the head if he didn't vanish. "Chikuso!" Spinning quickly in the air, Vincent dodged an attack that would have cost him his life if he were two inches closer. He then sent a rain of bullets after Sephiroth who vanished again. "Are you sure this will work Nanaki? Cosmo Memory is your special skill…I don't think I could do it." Nanaki snarled as Sephiroth raised his hand in front of him and a protective aura had surrounded him. "Such child's play vampire! We both know you have more power than that! Show me what you can really do or else I'll just…" His eyes shone an eerie green color and Vincent nearly screamed. "…control you the way a beast is meant to be controlled!" "Vincent!" Without hesitation, Cloud summoned the Knights of the Round and began to move upward while the summoned distracted Sephiroth, freeing the enslaved Vincent.

"Catch!" Cloud turned around in mid jump and caught Nanaki's headdress. "So…You've finally made your choice, nee Cloud?" He looked at the figure that hovered in the air before him. He held the headdress tightly in his hands as Vincent aimed and took a couple of good shots at him. Sephiroth easily dodged them and glared at Vincent. "You're a pesky little Vampire aren't you? I'll just have to remedy that now won't I?" Faster than any speed imaginable, Sephiroth was in front of a now gagging Vincent. His Masamune was coming out the other side of his body. "Kuso….I was…careless…" "Now you can sleep forever….Vincent Valentine!" "Noooo! Vincent!" Sephiroth lowered his Masamune and Vincent easily slid off. "Vincent!" Cloud dropped the headdress and leapt over the roof tops to where Vincent had landed. "Vincent? Can you hear me?" He opened his eyes and smiled slightly. "I…guess I have no choice now…I wished to live with you…but I see that will never happen…Go get Nanaki's headdress and summon the comet…I'll hold off Sephiroth…."

Vincent stood and spread his wings. "Please be careful…" Vincent threw him a reassuring look before taking off at high speeds. Nanaki had leapt up onto the roof with his Limited Moon headdress in his teeth. "You have to help him. It is all that you can do for him." Cloud nodded his head and took the headdress from Nanaki. "You wanted a real fight, right Sephiroth?" He smirked at Vincent as they both hovered in the air. "Let's see what you got then, vampire." Vincent looked back at Cloud to see him and Nanaki were trying to summon the small comet. "…I have no choice…" A black aura had suddenly surrounded Vincent making Sephiroth fly backwards a bit. "Ah…So you've decided to show your final form, nee bastard vampire?" The black aura had now formed a ball around him and Nanaki finally saw it. "Cloud….Cloud! We're about to have another problem to deal with!" "Cloud opened his eyes and gasped. "…He's not going to use his final form is he? Please tell me he is not using it!" Nanaki hung his head as Cloud dropped the headdress.

Not only was he about to lose the only lover he had besides Zack…He was about to lose Vincent as well. "Cloud…I know this is going to be hard, but we have no choice…" He fell to his knees as he fought back his tears. He grabbed the headdress and looked at the lion-wolf. "…I know Nanaki. I'll need your strength more than ever to do this." Nanaki nodded his head as they both watched the black aura disperse. Vincent's head was hanging and he no longer wore his red cape. His skin had become a pale blue color that seemed to be outlined with black Celtic markings all over. Even his normal hand had become clawed as well. What amazed Cloud, Nanaki, and even Sephiroth the most were the six black wings that were arching from his back. Along all the tips of his feathers were silver. "So…that's your final form vampire…a fallen Seraph…" Vincent looked up with an unholy gleam in his eyes before he began his onslaught against Sephiroth. "Stop staring and begin the chant!" Cloud was too scared to move. Vincent's attacks were so vicious and relentless that it honestly scared him. Sephiroth was actually taking massive damage and couldn't predict where the next attack would come from.

"Th-that's not Vincent…" With a bloodlust smirk, Vincent had Sephiroth under his foot. The smirk grew even wider as he ripped the wings straight from Sephiroth's back! "Stop! Vincent! Please…no more!" He looked up and was instantly in front of Cloud. Nanaki had backed up and looked at the former vampire. "You must finish us both…I'll hold him…Hurry while I still have some control over myself." "But Vincent I-…" He put a finger to his lips and kissed him on his forehead. "…I know beloved and I promise you…You shall never be alone." Vincent vanished as Sephiroth staggered to his feet. "If I can no longer have him, then no one can have anyone!" Sephiroth was put into an arm lock before he had the chance to summon Meteor like he did once before. Cloud and Nanaki were finishing the chant as Vincent smiled on last time. "_Sayonara…Itoshii_…" Sephiroth was struggling to get free, but it was too late…Cosmo Memory had lit up the sky and engulfed them both in a fiery red light.

When the comet and the light had vanished, neither Sephiroth nor Vincent was there. Cloud sunk to his knees as Nanaki sat down. "…so…they're both gone now aren't they?" Nanaki said nothing as he laid his head on his shoulder and purred softly. "…They are…" Cloud balled his fist up and shouted. "Let's go Cloud…Another storm is about to be upon us. There's an inn nearby." Cloud nodded his head as he leapt off the roof with Nanaki by his side. No one was left for him to be loved by and he was the one that had to kill the people he loved most of all. "I'm alone now…" Nanaki snorted as he got comfortable on the bed across from Cloud. "So what am I? Chopped liver?" He shook his head as he laid down. The storm had rolled in while the sun was trying to rise. To Cloud…it didn't matter anymore. He could hear Nanaki snoring away in the bed next him as he began to drift off to sleep. All he had left was two feathers of two lost lovers….

**TBC**

**Sephirtoh**: What the hell! Why did I have to die? Cloud and I were hot together I tell ya! Hot!

**Vincent**: -yawing- Quit whining already…I died as well…

**Sephiroth**: But…I'm hotter than you…

**Vincent:** -glaring- That has nothing to do with you dying. It's just apart of this story.

**Sephiroth**: -stomping feet and crossing arms- It does so!

**Liera:** -ignoring the both of them- Hope you enjoyed the story! Please don't flame me about what I did to Sephiroth! I just wanted to make a good fight scene and I already feel bad about what I did to both of my favorite characters.

Gaaaah! I haven't been on in so long! This chapter will be a final chapter to this story because I was working on a link up to another story called Chains of the past that links with Advant Children. I just forgot to post it because I've been sick! For those of you who are still reading this I'm sorry for taking so long and I promise to have one for you guys soon! Oh! Cloud is not going to be alone and I may just even make them end up together in a side story for someone who requested it in the reviews. So please keep checking back once in a while for the next chap and Chains of the Past. Jaa minna!


	5. Chapter 5

Enemy Attraction

By Liera Antionette

Well this is more of an update than an actual chapter. Since it seems many people have reviewed this story so positively, I was thinking of re-writing it and continuing it. I wrote this oh so long ago for a friend and me personally…I thought this was my worst story to date! Lol So give me a couple and I should have an updated one and the continuation…Thank you all who have read and have probably been waiting for me to finish this…Sorry to all of you.

And to all those that are review about the non existent plot, well that is another reason I am re-writing this. I wrote this like 5 years ago for a friend thinking it was just a story they wanted and posted it for them...I had no idea so many people would like this...so...just give a moment to see if I can at least make all the chapters flow correctly and make some sense thant what I just randomly wrote down. Thank you.


End file.
